The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Liquid-based inks, including those used in liquid electrophotographic printing, often contain a relatively large amount of carrier fluid. In some cases, the carrier fluid may make up from about 75 vol % to about 90 vol % of the total amount of the ink. The presence of such a large amount of carrier fluid increases the volume of the ink. Increased volume may require that the ink be contained in a relatively large container, which may, in some instances, adversely affect shipping and/or ink storage practices. Additionally, the presence of such a large amount of carrier fluid often equates to relatively high post-printing waste (e.g., because, in many instances, about 95% of the carrier fluid does not reach the media during printing).